


Fire And Powder

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: I'm a biology student so, If you are not interested in weird AU setting plz don't open this fanfic, Neurotransmitter Jared Padalecki, Other, Synapse Jensen Ackles, This is a weird fanfic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 关于突触后膜Jensen与神经抑制递质Jared的故事，很清奇的一篇文，学生物学傻了。文里还神奇地有一些莎士比亚。脑洞来源+beta：派勒丝送给阿百和君子的cp贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 3





	Fire And Powder

这个世界上，每分每秒，都有人在坠入爱河。

有可能是某家咖啡店里、某个篮球场边、某个电脑屏幕前；又有可能是大峡谷最美的一角、大卫·布罗德里克*【David Broderick Tower】大厦的顶楼。

也有可能是在两个神经细胞之间的突触间隙里。

Jared在自己刚刚被合成的时候还有点晕晕乎乎的，与几个和自己长得挺像的家伙挤在一起。那几个似乎比自己早一点儿被合成，正在讨论着他们这类物质的用处。

“好像我们的作用是抑制？”

“我只能感觉得到我是谷氨酸合成的，我是说，看序列的话。”

“我们是要被释放出去吗？”

Jared与那几个小球挤在同一个空间里面，对他们说的话有点理解不能，更插不上话。

他们叽叽喳喳的声音似乎被线粒体听到了，只听比他们大很多的线粒体飘过他们所在的小泡，说：“你们有一个共同的名字是γ-氨基丁酸，你们的作用的确是抑制，我们的主人神经细胞会在需要的时候用到你们，而我呢，会为你们供能。”

“用到我们？那是什么意思？”一个叫Ash的γ-氨基丁酸追问到。

线粒体神秘地笑了笑：“你们能看到神经细胞外面的样子，而我呢，是没有机会的了。”

Jared努力透过小泡的缝隙往外看了看，神经细胞里面并没有什么特别的东西，他们和这个小泡一起漂浮着，似乎不远处还有其他小泡的样子。

刚刚线粒体并没有说神经细胞多久会需要他们一次。所以Jared只能跟同伴们随便聊聊天，这个小泡里的都是新生成的γ-氨基丁酸，毫无疑问地对线粒体说的“外面的样子”非常好奇。

不知道过了多久——反正Jared他们并没有什么时间概念——突然有什么不一样了。Jared是说，他和他的伙伴们都清晰地感觉到他们被一股力量往某个方向拽。

Ash激动地说：“我猜我们要出去了！”

然后他们的小泡撞上了什么东西，粘住了。被Ash的情绪感染的Jared心里开始担忧：不会路上遇到什么麻烦了吧？

他的担心是完全多余的，因为很快，小泡上开出了一个小洞，那个洞渐渐变大。Ash凑到边缘：“伙计们！我敢说那边就是外面！一起出去？”

人多壮胆嘛，于是七八个γ-氨基丁酸就一起涌出了他们呆了很久（他们这么觉得）的小泡。

Jared就是那时第一次看到了Jensen。

就如同一个男生从咖啡店的橱窗走过，瞥到玻璃那边坐着一个女生，那一刻时间都静止了一样。

当然了，Jared并不知道上一段我们在说什么，但是他的感受是一样的。

Jensen离他不算很远，而Jared漂浮着，没有了小泡的约束，他应该想去哪里都行，但是他莫名其妙地想要靠近Jensen，不知为何。

他又回到了那种刚刚被合成的时候那种晕晕乎乎的状态，但是这次，他有一个目标。

直到他的那个目标轻轻地喊：“Jared！不要过来！”

Jared一惊，不由得停了下来，突然有点委屈，为什么偏偏叫他停下来？他有那么讨人厌吗？

没过多久，他就知道了为什么。

Ash是跑在几只γ-氨基丁酸中最快的那个，只见他第一个到达Jared认定的“目标”——他以为那边有新世界。

但是他在接触到那边的受体蛋白之后，竟然就那么在Jared和一众同伴面前被某个突如其来的东西分解了！

Jensen一边本能地传递着电流一边急切地对Jared说：“Jared，你是神经递质我是突触后膜，我们注定不能触碰对方。”

Jared呆呆地浮在原地不知所措，注定不能触碰？那又为何创造出我？为何让我见到你？

过了许久，Jared低低地开口：“那……如果我坚持呢，如果我不怕被分解呢？”

Jensen沉默了。

“可是……我不想让你消逝……”好一会儿，Jensen才开口，“我的寿命比你长那么多，我每天都要看到不计其数的神经递质，即便我将你深深地刻在我的记忆里，我的记忆也会被时间冲刷磨平。而我不想失去你。”

因为对于Jensen来说，他似乎就像是篮球赛上正尽情挥洒汗水的时候，那么一瞬间的惊鸿一瞥，却让他想将这一瞥定格为永恒。

当然了，Jensen并不知道上一段我们在说什么，但是他的感受是一样的。

“那……我就在这里远远地看着你？”Jared试探地问。

“不，不行！你会被清理走的！你出来的地方会将一些递质回收，你一定要赶上！你一定要对自己小心点儿！”

Jared环顾四周，和他一个小泡出来的伙伴只有一个Chad还在努力回避各种酶的追击。他最后看了一眼Jensen，然后拽住Chad往他们出来的那边膜冲过去。

小泡再次在他的周围形成，Jared听到自己问：“还能再见吗？”

一定会的吧。

Jared没有时间的概念，他不知道自己又在小泡里待了多久。

不过他知道，自己会再见到Jensen。

他们就像火和火药，注定不能接触对方，否则将会烟消云散。

但是Jared愿意等待每一次突触小泡的开启，小心地避开酶，远远地与Jensen对视，交换一两句话，然后就得赶着挤进被回收的队伍中。

就像古老的中国神话中的牛郎和织女，一年只能相见一次。

但是Jared和Jensen很幸福。

无法触碰又怎样？

他们拥有对方。

呀，小泡又打开了，Jared又迫不及待地溜出去了。

【狂暴的快乐将会产生狂暴的结局，正像火和火药的亲吻，就在最得意的一刹那烟消云散。最甜的蜜糖可以使味觉麻木；不太热烈的爱情才会维持久远；太快和太慢，结果都不会圆满。】

【Violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, Which as they kiss consume: the sweetest honey Is loathsome in his own deliciousness. And in the taste confounds the appetite; Therefore love moderately; long love doth so; Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow.】

——莎士比亚《Romeo and Juliet》

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *：这里喻指SD和J2，大卫·布罗德里克大厦给个提示：底特律地标建筑


End file.
